Pasión inesperada
by Three Swords
Summary: Un encuentro insospechado que cambiará sus vidas. El despertar de un sentimiento que defenderán contra viento y marea ¿Escocia o América? No importa, de cualquier manera, sus caminos están destinadas a cruzarse una y otra vez.
1. Presentación

**PRESENTACIÓN**

¡Hola Candy & Albert Fans!

Bueno aquí les presento la serie más corta y peor cuidada que jamás escribiré. Lo cierto es que yo misma me estoy dando de topes por esta decisión; pero esta historia es de esas que simplemente: _tenía que escribir_.

Gracias a Freya & Sakura, las escritoras de un fic de Ranma ½ titulado "Marido & Mujer", por haberme inspirado con este nuevo trabajo con el capítulo titulado "Escapando del caballo salvaje" XD

Como mi antención está, de hecho, centrada en los otros fics, pues no puedo decir si esta tendrá actualizaciones regulares (claro! como si alguno de mis fics las tuviera U.u)

¡Saludos y a leer!

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

Bueno, no serán muchas, creo que puedo definirla en tres palabras: _alternativa, romántica y dramática_.

Candy está comprometida con ¡Adivinen quién!: Terruce Grandchester.

Terruce y William tienen la misma edad y son enemigos no sólo porque sus familias lo son, sino también por un incidente ocurrido en su juventud.

Candy es un poquito mayor: 26 años contra los ventiocho de William y Terruce.


	2. Prólogo

La bofetada resonó en el amplio salón, y todos los presentes enfocaron su atención en dirección al enorme ventanal para contemplar una escena imposible entre dos de las personas más notorias del momento: Sir William Albert Ardley, el recién descubierto heredero de la fortuna Ardley y la señorita Candis White, enfermera titulada y una de las chicas más envidiadas de los últimos meses.

─¡Por todos los ángeles! ─susurró una dulce voz femenina perdida entre los numerosos asistentes y, aunque el resto de invitados habría definido mejor y con palabras mucho más fuertes el inusitado incidente, lo cierto era que el millonario del momento únicamente sonrió, extrañamente satisfecho de la reacción de la hermosa joven.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada y, hasta ese peculiar momento, la gala ofrecida por la Fundación Deveraux en beneficio de las personas sin hogar, había sido todo un éxito.

El salón permaneció inmerso en el silencio por algunos diez segundos más, mismos que fueron aprovechados por la protagonista femenina de la escena para desplazarse a toda velocidad hasta la salida principal y perderse inmediatamente en la semioscuridad imperante que reinaba más allá de la estancia, fastuosamente iluminada, que esa noche albergaba a lo mejor de la sociedad Neoyorquina.

Sir William, en cambio, decidió permanecer ahí y enfrentarse a la multitud, a sabiendas de que ninguno se atrevería a pronunciar comentario alguno al respecto; tal eran su poder y su influencia no sólo en esa ciudad, sino en el resto del país y, quizá, del mundo entero.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─inquirió George Johnson, su hombre de confianza, apareciendo inesperadamente a su lado. William maldijo para sus adentros; aunque no pudo evitar deleitarse ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido apenas un minuto atrás. Un sentimiento de desenfrenada anticipación e insana expectación se apoderó de él, inundándolo de un placer nunca antes experimentado. La rubia lo enloquecía; esa era la verdad; y él estaba ansiosamente dispuesto a llevar esa locura hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sin embargo, se dijo que no era el mejor momento para perder el control ni la perspectiva, por lo cual, sin dar muestra alguna de encontrarse afectado, respondió a George con su habitual indiferencia:

─Y yo que voy a saber ─dijo, evidenciando en cada inflexión de su voz la confusión más genuina que oídos mortales hubieran escuchado nunca─. Tal vez me confundió.

─Oh, sí ─replicó George, sin creerle un sólo segundo─. Supongo que los escoceses abundan por éstos lares, sobre todo los millonarios menores de treinta que aparecen en cada revista que se publica en este país.

─Bueno, quizá bebió de más ─sugirió, obteniendo, tal y como lo esperaba, una de las patentadas miradas reprobadoras de Johnson.

─Eso debe ser ─estuvo de acuerdo el hombre con tono irónico─, sobre todo porque sus pasos lucían muy inseguros. Madame Aloy está ingresando por el lado norte, así que te sugiero que pienses en algo mucho más creíble.

─Piénsalo tú, que para eso te contraté ─fue la respuesta, pronunciada con toda la arrogancia que pudo reunir en un segundo, y que, pese a lo corto del tiempo, continuaba siendo excesiva.

─Permíteme recordarte que quien me contrató fue tu padre, Dios lo tenga en su gloria ─replicó Johnson inmediatamente─ Y lo único que se me ocurre en este momento, es que continúas obsesionado con ella ¿No es así? ¡Por Dios! ¡Cualquier diría que odias a esa pobre chica!

William pensó en varias respuestas sinceras, todas perfectamente capaces de desmentir la última afirmación de su empleado de confianza; pero lamentablemente, sabía que no podía pronunciar ninguna ante Johnson y mucho menos ante la tía Aloy. Estaba seguro de que la anciana se escandalizaría si pudiera conocer sus pensamientos, poblados de fantasías en las que la pequeña rubia era la protagonista. Y si Johnson lo supiera; no sólo lo de las fantasías sino también la razón de ellas... bueno, el guardián probablemente se reiría durante dos días sin parar.

Estar enamorado no era una mala idea. La familia entera, incluidos miembros que ni siquiera conocía, esperaba ansiosa e ilusionada el anuncio de su matrimonio. El trío de la muerte, es decir, sus tres sobrinos, a menudo apostaban fuertes sumas respecto a si su más reciente amorío desembocaría en matrimonio, y el resto del mundo, especialmente el extenso grupo de jóvenes casaderas, vivía una auténtica tortura en espera de que él tomara una decisión.

No, enamorarse estaba perfecto. El mundo lo aprobaba sin objeciones.

Lo que sí resultaba una idea pésima entre las peores, era enamorarte de una perfecta desconocida con la que te habías encontrado apenas media docena de ocasiones y que, por casualidad funesta del destino, era también la prometida de tu enemigo jurado.


	3. Raro, raro

_**Highlands, Escocia, 10 meses atrás**_

Propiedad privada.

¡Por supuesto! Se dijo, conteniendo el deseo de resoplar con frustración, al contemplar la señal de advertencia que pendía en la pequeña verja ante la cual culminaba el rústico sendero de piedra que estaba siguiendo.

Forzada a terminar con el viaje de exploración se detuvo, escudriñando el paisaje que la rodeaba, y se asombró al descubrir más hacia arriba, sobre la colina más elevada, una pequeña residencia, tan escondida que sus torres apenas y eran visibles a través de las copas de los árboles ¿Estilo Tudor? Lo dudaba. Más bien parecía realmente un castillo, como los de los cuentos de hadas, a juzgar por la piedra que se apreciaba en sus muros.

¿Un castillo? ¿En mitad de un poblado moderno? ¿Un castillo del que nadie les había hablado a pesar de que llevaban más de dos semanas hospedadas en la Mansión Leegan? ¿Un castillo que no se apreciaba en absoluto desde el pueblo? Eso sí que era interesante.

Sin dudar ni un minuto, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a algo tan magnífico, y sabiendo que Elroy, su patrona, todavía estaría charlando con la señora Elinor y no la necesitaría hasta en un par de horas más, resolvió caminar en esa dirección, alejándose de la verja cerrada y de la calzada de piedra, para comenzar a ascender la colina en dirección al castillo.

Unos pasos más allá descubrió otro sendero de piedra que, no obstante lucir como si llevara miles de años por ahí, aparecía bastante conservado. Decidió seguirlo, confiando en que le condujese a algún sitio desde donde pudiera apreciar mejor esa misteriosa construcción.

Había flores silvestres por doquier, de eso se percató tan pronto comenzó a avanzar. El pasto que tapizaba la colina era tupido y de altura considerable y brillaba bajo la luz del sol gracias a las gotas de lluvia atrapadas en él. No le preocupó en absoluto eso, dado que su vestido realmente se había arruinado hacía rato; sus zapatillas tampoco estaban en mejores condiciones, pero eso de ninguna forma iba a detenerla. Estaba acostumbrada al campo y no podía perderse la oportunidad de una excursión interesante.

Siguió avanzando y, conforme ascendía, pudo darse cuenta de que el bosque se hacía más espeso. El sendero continuaba por entre los árboles y, gracias a ello, no tenía mayor problema en internarse entre la vegetación. Ese camino la condujo hasta una pequeña planada circular desde donde se dividía en dos rutas aún más angostas, cuyas entradas estaban franqueadas por columnas de piedra.

Un águila y tres rosas.

Pudo ver el dibujo en el suelo, trazado a relieve en un gran bloque de piedra inserto entre las más pequeñas que formaban el pequeño claro circular. Un águila con las alas extendidas que tenía tres rosas a sus pies y que llevaba inscrita al centro del pecho la letra "A". Un escudo de armas, supuso, sin darle importancia. No se detuvo a examinarlo con más atención porque en ese momento un sonido agradable inundó sus oídos, transmitiéndole una emoción desconocida.

La melodía era cadenciosa, perezosa y enérgica a la vez, melancólica al tiempo que jubilosa. Un lamento y al mismo tiempo una alegría desmedida se entremezclaban en cada nota que viajaba entre los árboles.

¿Una gaita?

Lo más probable. Desde que llegaran al pueblo no había visto a ningún gaitero; sin embargo, sabía que en Escocia abundaban. Durante la única jornada que habían pasado en Inverness había podido contemplar un desfile y también escuchado a un hombre ejecutar un complicado solo durante la cena en aquel restaurante de lujo.

Aunque ninguna melodía le había parecido tan bella como esa.

Resuelta, siguió la dirección del sonido enfilándose hacia el sendero de la derecha, esperando descubrir al intérprete de una pieza tan singular.

No había avanzado ni cincuenta metros cuando, un paso tras otro, se descubrió ascendiendo, por entre árboles milenarios que parecían llegar al cielo, y sin poder internarse entre la vegetación debido a los altos y gruesos setos que bordeaban el estrecho sendero, cual muralla, sin dejarle otra opción que permanecer en él.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, a pesar de ser el mes más cálido de la temporada. No llovía, eso sí; al menos, no como en Chicago donde, fuera primavera o invierno, el agua siempre estaba arriba de su cabeza.

Había sido una excelente idea aceptar esa oferta de trabajo de Madame Elroy, una de sus pacientes del Santa Juana, quien le había pedido acompañarle a Escocia para visitar a unos familiares, más como dama de compañía que como enfermera y ahora aquí estaba, extraviada en los alrededores de la mansión veraniega de los Grandchester, suplicando que las nubes no comenzasen con su habitual descarga; al menos, no hasta que ella hubiese terminado su paseo y estuviese a salvo dentro de la Mansión Blanca.

La Mansión Blanca era famosa en todo el Reino Unido, no sólo por su belleza y su lujo, sino también por pertenecer a uno de los nobles más importantes de Inglaterra; quien solía pasar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, alejado del bullicio de la vida social londinense y de su familia legítima, mientras su amante desde hacía años, le hacía compañía.

Precisamente, ellas estaban en ese lugar porque Elroy había atendido a una invitación de la mismísima Elinor Baker, una famosa actriz de Broadway, a quien conocieran en el barco, camino hasta Londres, para compartir una tarde el té. Elinor y Elroy habían entablado una cordial relación durante el largo viaje, y habían descubierto con inmensa alegría, entre charla y charla, que su destino era la misma localidad: una pequeña población cercana a Inverness que albergaba innumerables residencias de verano.

Curioso era que Elroy, precisamente, hubiera admitido relacionarse con una mujer de dudosa reputación; sin embargo, nada malo había en Elinor, quien era una dama de excelente educación y cuya única falta había sido enamorarse de un hombre que la amaba también con locura, pero que tenía un compromiso previo y una familia de la cual ocuparse.

A veces el amor no era sencillo.

Pensando en ello: en el amor, Candy avanzó por entre el bosque, dejándose envolver por la belleza natural que le salía al paso a cada momento, inundando sus sentidos de plenitud. Ese lugar era maravilloso, y no se arrepentía de haber renunciado a su puesto como jefa de enfermeras para emprender una aventura así. Tan sólo el viaje a través del Atlántico había valido la pena, ya no se dijera el resto de la travesía, a través de paisajes soberbios y ciudades y poblados pintorescos tan antiguos, que en ocasiones temía encontrarse a soldados romanos en el camino.

Llevaría recorridos algunos doscientos metros cuando encontró un tramo del sendero que carecía de árboles y que le permitía contemplar el paisaje hacia abajo. Divisó entonces la Mansión Blanca, enclavada junto al lago y rodeada de colinas y bosques. El emplazamiento de la propiedad era inmejorable, dado que estaba situada al extremo opuesto del pueblo y el resto de las grandes residencias. Era verdaderamente un refugio lleno de comodidad, lujo y paz.

Candy pensó en Elinor, su cortés anfitriona. Ella tenía una mirada triste, pero sus ojos se habían iluminado cuando les anunciara, alegremente, que su único hijo pronto llegaría procedente de Londres, donde trabajaba en algunos negocios relacionados con el teatro. Elinor planeaba ofrecer una recepción por todo lo alto, dado que rara vez Terruce se encontraba en casa; según ella misma les contara, habían pasado tres años desde la última ocasión en que le había visitado.

Debía ser interesante tener una familia, reflexionó Candy entonces. Sin importar que no fuera la mejor ante ojos ajenos, siempre era agradable que alguien se preocupara por ti y esperara tu regreso, sin importar cuanto demoraras en volver a casa. Debía ser lindo, también, tener un hogar. Una madre y un padre a los cuales acudir en busca de consuelo y fortaleza cuando las cosas se ponían duras.

Ella no tenía familia, ni hogar. Y, extrañamente, ese día, más que ningún otro, los echaba en falta.

─¡Vaya! Parece que no debimos poner ese letrero en inglés! ─dijo una voz detrás de ella; una voz profunda, vibrante e indiscutiblemente masculina─. ¡Y yo que pensé que así sería más fácil para todos entenderlo! ¡Cielos! Debo recordar reprender a George por su estúpida idea: le advertí a ese necio que no había necesidad de colocar el aviso, dado que jamás nadie de por aquí se ha preocupado por respetar los cercados ─declaró, en actitud de molestia y, enseguida, un rostro enmarcado por cabellos rubios y en cuyo centro destacaban unos ojos tan azules que le parecía un color imposible de existir, apareció en su campo visual, desconcertándola.

─¿Perdón...? ─atinó a decir. De tan sorprendida que se encontraba, sólo atinaba a mirar al desconocido, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Había captado el reproche en las palabras masculinas y resolvió disculparse en el acto─. Perdón ─volvió a decir, esta vez con mayor seguridad─. Sólo estaba admirando la belleza de su jardín ─aseguró, sabiendo que esa no era una excusa válida.

─¡Caramba! Creo que pediré a George que mande a elaborar otro letrero ─dijo el hombre con suma seriedad─. Pero esta vez me aseguraré de que pongan la leyenda correcta ─afirmó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que ni frunciendo el ceño podía él dejar de parecer tan hermoso? Hermoso era la palabra correcta: su varonil rostro poseía los rasgos más perfectos que hubiera jamás visto y su musculoso cuello dejaba adivinar una fuerza considerable; debía medir más de seis pies, porque ella debía levantar la cabeza en un ángulo amplio para poder mirarlo.

─¿Leyenda? ─preguntó, intrigada, más por calmar sus nervios que otra cosa. Él parecía normal; pero ¿Y si era un loco perdido en el bosque? Sus cabellos eran más largos de lo que la moda dictaba y su indumentaria, a la usanza tradicional de Escocia, había visto mejores días. De hecho el desaliño del desconocido era evidente, y resultaba obvio que el lodo se había ensañado con él: su blanca camisa, el kilt e incluso sus manos estaban manchadas de barro ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Gateando? Él pareció notar entonces su silencioso exámen, porque se apresuró a explicar.

─Escuché un ruido, así que vine corriendo hacia acá y resbalé en el pasto y me caí; las manchas en mi camisa son cortesía de Pouppé, mi perro. Suele saltar contra mí cuando se me ocurre tocar la gaita y parece que hoy lo estuve haciendo peor que de costumbre ─dijo de un tirón, claramente apenado y luego, su mirada se tornó fingidamente feroz cuando dijo─: ¡Adelante! Ya puede usted reírse, que no me enfadaré ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué distraído soy! Usted está esperando que le explique lo de la nueva leyenda, pero creo que tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué le parece si me acompaña al castillo y me ayuda a pensar en algo mejor para ese letrero?

─¿A-a-acompañarlo? ─Candy estuvo a punto de que su labio inferior rozara el suelo debido a la impresión que le hizo abrir la boca hasta el máximo.

─Si ─afirmó el chiflado de faldas a cuadros─. Es que últimamente he estado corto de ideas y tendremos qué pensar en un buen letrero para poner allá junto a la reja principal. Es obvio que las declaraciones legales no detienen a los curiosos.

─¡Oiga! ─exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia ante tanta charla─. ¡Ya le dije que lo siento! No creo que haya necesidad de cambiar ese letrero.

─¡Oh, pero claro que la hay! ─replicó el hombre, alargando una de sus grandes manos para tomar la suya y comenzar a avanzar en dirección al castillo─. Venga ─invitó, aunque ella comprendía perfectamente que era una orden; su mano estaba atrapada entre la del desconocido y no veía cómo liberarla─. Con toda seguridad el té ya estará servido, y así podrá secarse los pies, de lo contrario pescará un resfriado y entonces me veré obligado a cuidarla hasta que se recupere y no tengo tanto tiempo libre ¿Sabe? Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente. Lo cual me recuerda ¿Usted conoce algo de mecanografía?

─¿Me-me-me...? ─ella no pudo continuar la frase, de aturdida que se encontraba ¿Es que ese hombre jamás paraba de hablar?

─Mecanografía ─repitió él, en el tono de un maestro de parvulario─. Ya sabe: eso de escribir a máquina a toda velocidad. Necesito con urgencia una secretaria ¡Pero qué digo! La admitiría aunque sólo escribiera a mano con letra medio legible ¡Hay pilas y pilas de documentos sin clasificar en mi estudio, caray!

─¿Secretaria? ─se preguntó, más a sí misma que a él; sin embargo, como tenía la horrorosa costumbre de hablar siempre en voz alta, pudo notar que él la había escuchado.

─Así es ─explicó el hombre, sin dejar de avanzar, sus zancadas eran tan largas que ella caminaba dos pasos por uno de él y prácticamente debía correr para mantenerle el paso─. Necesito ayuda en la oficina ¡No sé cómo se les ocurrió que podía arreglármelas en este lugar! ¡Y tampoco sé cómo les dejé convencerme para viajar hasta aquí en mis únicas vacaciones en cinco años!

─¿Vacaciones? ─preguntó Candy, queriéndose dar una patada por su estupidez. Empezaba a sentirse como un molesto eco y la sensación no era agradable.

─Vacaciones ─repitió el hombre y luego, se detuvo intempestivamente, emitiendo un ligero resoplido─. ¡Por san Andrés! ¿De verdad es usted tan pequeña? ¡Debió advertirme! ─exclamó, ligeramente exasperado al tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo. Un relámpago eligió ese momento para iluminar el panorama y pudo escucharse el fragor de un trueno.

─¿Advertirle? ─inquirió Candy, sin poderlo evitar, ajena por completo a que el viento había arreciado de pronto.

─Así es ─indicó él, y sin previa advertencia, la alzó en sus brazos, comenzando a correr.

─¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme! ─protestó Candy enérgicamente, intentando zafarse de los brazos masculinos; sin embargo, él no pareció escucharla y tampoco cedió en su agarre, aprisionándola con firmeza, mientras el castillo se hacía más y más visible.

─Lo haré cuando lleguemos ─declaró él, sin dejar de correr─. Por si no se ha dado cuenta va a estallar una tormenta y quiero estar dentro cuando eso pase.

─¡Qué tormentas ni qué su san Patricio! ─vociferó Candy, visiblemente molesta, revolviéndose entre los brazos de su captor─. ¡Déjeme en el suelo ahora mismo! ¡Patán!

─¡No soy un patán! ─se defendió él, con tono resentido─. Lo que sí es que no quiero mojarme y tampoco voy a dejarla aquí para que se resfríe y pesque una pulmonía. Vendrá conmigo y después podrá irse a donde los Leegan. Yo mismo la llevaré si lo desea. Y es san Andrés, no san Patricio ─aclaró─. San Patricio pertenece a nuestros vecinos irlandeses.

¿Los Leegan? ¿Cómo sabía ese loco que ella se hospedaba con los Leegan? Mientras era llevada en brazos colina arriba, Candy contuvo el deseo de santiguarse, mortificada en extremo por lo que ocurría. En lo único que conseguía pensar era en que, ni el tal san Andrés, ni san Patricio, ni la corte celestial completa, podían ayudarla a salir de esta.

¿Y ahora? ¿En qué lío estaba metida?


	4. Una rosa, un sentimiento

─¿Qué te parece, Candy? ─la pregunta le llegó desde muy lejos, y tardó algunos segundos en comprender que Eleanor Baker se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Parpadeó, sorprendida, intentando enfocar el rostro de la amiga de Madame Aloy, dejando para después la remembranza de la tarde más extraña de su existencia.

─Er... Pues yo digo que es muy buena idea ─replicó, con una sonrisa entusiasta que esperaba disfrazara su falta de atención. Eleanor asintió, en silencio, correspondiendo a su sonrisa; mientras que Terruce, quien estaba al lado de su madre, le dedicó una mueca retorcida llena de ironía: ¡el muy granuja se había dado cuenta de su estado de ensoñación!

─Creí que había dicho que no le gustaba bailar, señorita White ─replicó entonces, Terruce Grandchester, sin poder disimular su diversión. Ella pudo darse cuenta entonces que había caído en una trampa ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Ese día no se había levantado con buen pie!

─Bueno, no es que no me guste; sino que en realidad nunca he bailado, pero... ─Candy se exprimió el cerebro intentando encontrar alguna salida airosa; sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaban refiriendo Terruce y su madre. Con disimulo lanzó una mirada a Madame Aloy; no obstante, la anciana parecía fatigada y mantenía los ojos bajos, así que no se dio cuenta de su silenciosa petición de ayuda.

─¡Tonterías, señorita White! Si ese es el problema le aseguro que le tomará solamente un par de minutos aprender. Es más sencillo de lo que parece ─aseguró el hijo de la actriz. Algo en su voz hizo que ella lo mirara disimuladamente desde atrás de la humeante taza de té. Él sonreía, con una expresión dulce y un aire inocente que, difícilmente, ella podía considerar como auténtico.

Hacía poco tiempo desde que lo conocía; de hecho, apenas desde la hora del desayuno; más ella sabía a la perfección que Terruce Grandchester era un tipo peligroso, pagado de sí mismo y con un ego del tamaño de Inglaterra. No podía ser menos tratándose del hijo mayor de un prestigiado noble.

Según le había explicado Madame Aloy en susurros, mientras que ella la ayudaba a meterse en la cama la noche anterior, el hijo de Eleanor, debido a su condición de bastardo, no tenía derecho alguno a heredar el título de su padre; ni siquiera a ser considerado dentro del árbol genealógico familiar. Sin embargo, debido a que la amaba profundamente, el duque le había concedido al único hijo que procreara con Eleanor, llevar como apellido no el suyo propio, sino el relacionado al ducado y, amparado en sus amplias influencias y su poder económico, lo había hecho educar en los colegios más prestigiados, reservados solamente a la nobleza, causando con ello uno de los mayores escándalos de que se hubiera tenido noticia en Inglaterra.

─¡Anda Candy! ─la animó Eleanor─. Será divertido que acompañes a Terruce al castillo Ardley.

─¡Castillo! ─la voz de Candy chilló sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. No era un buen momento para escuchar precisamente esa palabra: una que le recordaba cierto, peculiar, encuentro con un chiflado de faldas a cuadros.

─Es un castillo medieval, situado en lo alto de la montaña, al otro lado del pequeño bosque de abetos donde sueles pasear todas las tardes. Dudo mucho que lo hayas visto porque está muy arriba, y la entrada principal viene desde el pueblo, rodeando gran parte de la montaña y el lago. Podríamos decir que los Ardley son nuestros vecinos, porque la propiedad Ardley y la Mansión Blanca comparten límites. Pero, aunque parezca increíble, en los casi treinta años que llevo viviendo aquí nunca he tenido ocasión de conocer a ningún miembro de la familia.

─Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ─preguntó Candy, sin poder evitarlo; aunque, enseguida, se quiso dar una patada porque quizás, la razón fuera que Eleanor no pertenecía al mismo nivel social que sus vecinos.

─Ellos muy rara vez ofrecen recepciones ─declaró entonces su bella anfitriona y Candy supo que decía la verdad─; de hecho, visitan muy poco el castillo, ya que poseen otras residencias de descanso en diferentes partes del mundo, como Italia, Francia, España, Suiza e incluso Norte y Sudamérica. Te aseguro que es el primer baile del que he tenido noticia en las casi tres décadas que llevo viviendo aquí. ¡Eres muy afortunada! Será tu única oportunidad para conocer el interior de la residencia oficial del jefe del clan Ardley: dicen que es muy lujosa y llena de antigüedades por cada rincón.

─Pero... entonces... ¿No irá con nosotros? ─preguntó Candy y, al ver cómo Eleanor rehuía su mirada y negaba en silencio, se sintió avergonzada por haber olvidado los detalles relativos a su posición. La mirada penetrante de Madame Aloy, cuya atención había vuelto a enfocarse en la conversación, la alcanzó, y la voz ligeramente áspera de la anciana flotó en la estancia.

─Los Ardley difícilmente incluyen en sus reuniones a personas que no estén relacionadas a ellos por parentesco, Candy. Son un clan bastante numeroso y conservador, apegado a tradiciones centenarias y muy celoso de las jerarquías, incluso entre las familias que lo conforman. En esta ocasión han tenido la deferencia de invitar al señor Grandchester porque el patriarca admira profundamente su talento como actor; sin embargo, es de sobra conocido por todos que rara vez alguien que no pertenece al círculo familiar puede participar en recepciones en las que se presenta el patriarca.

Así que era eso. Candy contuvo el deseo de suspirar; aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque, sin querer, había insultado a su amable anfitriona. Eleanor pareció tomarlo con toda la calma del mundo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que la mortificó todavía más. Indecisa sobre qué hacer o decir, Candy echó mano de lo primero que había llamado su atención:

─¿El... Patriarca? ─inquirió, genuinamente intrigada. La cosa se le antojaba media anticuada, aunque interesante en extremo. Habiendo crecido en Norteamérica no estaba acostumbrada a protocolos y a niveles de nobleza y encontraba entretenido todo lo relativo al tema.

─Los Ardley le llaman así al jefe del clan, Candy ─explicó una sonriente Eleanor─. En Escocia la sociedad está organizada en base a clanes que se originan en un lugar geográfico determinado. Puedes pensar en cada clan como una familia muy grande que comparte apellido u orígenes. Los miembros de un clan se protegen y ayudan entre sí y guardan un profundo respeto al líder del mismo. El jefe de un clan es una especie de gobernante con autoridad sobre los miembros de su familia; es a él a quien se le otorga la facultad de tomar decisiones en bien de todos: controla asuntos financieros tales como dispendios y administración de bienes e, incluso, otorga permisos para contraer matrimonio o mudar de residencia; también cuida de las viudas y los huérfanos y, en suma, siempre debe vigilar que todos las personas bajo su cargo vivan de la mejor manera posible. En el caso de los Ardley, el patriarca además, es barón: un título nobiliario menor que comenzó a utilizarse en el siglo XVI por estos lares. Los Ardley son un clan muy añejo y de gran riqueza, y hasta se rumora que, por sus venas, corre la sangre de los antiguos reyes de Escocia.

─¡Cielos! ─exclamó Candy, con sinceridad. Más claro imposible. Todo indicaba que los Ardley eran poco menos que reyes y poco más que príncipes; y ella se había comprometido, debido a su distracción, a acompañar a Terruce a un baile ofrecido por el mismísimo patriarca quien, al parecer, concedía sólo a unos cuantos elegidos el privilegio de verlo de cerca.

Candy suspiró, sin poder evitarlo, entre agobiada y disgustada por lo que se le venía encima. Ya se veía siendo el hazmerreír de un montón de aristócratas estirados y aburridos que no tenían nada mejor qué hacer que criticar al prójimo (especialmente a un prójimo que no estaba a la altura de sus estándares). El pomposo patriarca innegablemente comenzaba a caerle mal. Eso ni dudarlo.

─Sé que te parece un poco agobiante ─continuó diciendo Eleanor, sin perder la sonrisa; su voz dulce teñida de un dejo de orgullo maternal─; pero no tienes de qué preocuparte: Terruce te cuidará ¿Verdad cariño?

─Así es, madre ─declaró Terruce, y Candy tuvo que reconocer que la expresión solemne del actor hizo maravillas por su ánimo. Debía ser un poco mortificante para un hombre así que su madre lo tratara con tanta zalamería.

Los ojos de Terruce encontraron los suyos y ella pudo distinguir un brillo acerado en ellos ¿Una advertencia? Muy probablemente; sin embargo había algo más en esos ojos, algo parecido a una chispa de odio puro, y Candy supuso, con certera intuición, que tenía más que ver con los Ardley y su rancio abolengo, que con el tono empleado por su madre para dirigirse a él.

Después de las palabras de Eleanor, un silencio poblado de tranquilidad cayó sobre ese acogedor saloncito de la Mansión Blanca y sus ocupantes, dándole a Candy la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre las cosas que habían quedado en el aire; especialmente esa emoción perturbadora que había brillado por un segundo en los ojos de Terruce Grandchester.

Por lo poco que sabía, Terruce, debido a su increíble talento histriónico, se había ganado por sí mismo el reconocimiento de los altos círculos sociales del reino, convirtiéndose en toda una personalidad. Las anfitrionas más quisquillosas lo recibían en sus reuniones y su presencia era admitida aún en los clubes de caballeros más exclusivos sin que su abolengo a medias y el escándalo que rodeaba su origen supusiera un problema para nadie. Incluso, era considerado un muy buen partido por las madres de las debutantes y más de alguna ocasión habían intentado atraparlo en las redes del matrimonio. Muchos nobles segundones envidiaban su extraordinaria popularidad y su apostura sobresaliente, llegándolo a considerar un hombre cuya buena suerte superaba incluso su talento. Y todo indicaba que tenían razón, pensó Candy, a juzgar por la exclusiva invitación que había recibido de parte de los quisquillosos Ardley para asistir a ese baile.

Ardley.

Candy no supo porqué, el sólo pensar en aquel nombre, hizo que su corazón perdiera el ritmo. De pronto el ambiente de la habitación se le antojó demasiado opresivo. Sintió el pecho tieso y una punzada en el estómago que le provocó escalofríos y le drenó la sangre del rostro.

¿Una premonición? En ocasiones las tenía; pero hacía años que no sentía nada parecido: una viva impresión de tragedia inminente. La primera vez que le había ocurrido había sido cuando, el día de su cumpleaños número seis, Annie desapareciera del hogar. La habían buscado toda la tarde y encontrado al anochecer, en los límites del bosquecillo, con el cuello roto debido a una mala caída al intentar escalar la ladera de la colina. Annie era su hermana de crianza: las habían abandonado el mismo día a las puertas de Pony's Home y habían crecido juntas. Aquella trágica noche ella no había parado de llorar, suplicándole al cuerpo inerme de la niña de larga y sedosa cabellera morena y ojos dulces, que le hablara, aunque fuera sólo una vez más.

Annie no había despertado, por supuesto; y, para esas fechas, el único vestigo de ella era una pequeña cruz de madera labrada con su nombre, enterrada al pie del padre Árbol.

Annie...

Candy luchó contra las lágrimas; sabiendo que no era el momento, ni el lugar para una escena de llanto como las que la acometían cuando pensaba en su pequeña hermana muerta. Sin embargo, al menos uno de sus acompañantes notó su repentino cambio de humor: Terruce Grandchester se puso de pie, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y, acto seguido, esgrimiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, le preguntó:

─¿Desea salir a dar un paseo al jardín, señorita White? Todavía hay luz y la lluvia se ha detenido.

Ella lo miró, sin comprender por un momento lo que le estaba pidiendo; no obstante, su cuerpo se hizo cargo de ella y miró cómo su pequeña mano se alzaba para tomar la del actor. Como en un sueño, sus pies la llevaron en la dirección indicada, sin que su mente pudiera aclararse todavía. Pensar en Annie siempre la descolocaba; empero, el día de hoy la extraña sensación que la había tomado por sorpresa no estaba en ninguna forma relacionada a su recuerdo. En silencio, continuó caminando junto a Terruce para salir al jardín; mientras que Eleanor y Madame Aloy continuaron en la salita, la conversación dejada de lado, simplemente disfrutando de la mútua compañía en tanto degustaban el té y los pastelillos.

El magnífico jardín de la Mansión Blanca lucía majestuoso a esa hora de la tarde, bajo la luz brillante que traspasaba las pesadas nubes. No llovía desde el día anterior; sin embargo, las nubes continuaban allí, como leales soldados, esperando nuevas órdenes del alto mando celestial para tomar un rumbo distinto. Candy pudo recuperar un poco de control en tanto avanzaba, del brazo de Terruce, a lo largo de un sendero flanqueado por lirios blancos que salpicaban, cual estrellas, el intenso verdor circundante. Su acompañante no habló, y ella agradeció ese breve momento que le concedía para terminar de tranquilizarse.

El aire olía a fresco: a pinos, tierra mojada, y pasto recién cortado. Ella notó que, a unos cuántos metros de ellos, los jardineros estaban en ese momento podando los setos que formaban un pequeño laberinto. Como las flores en los jardínes escaseaban debido a un par de temporales recientes, lo que más resaltaba en los alrededores de la Mansión Blanca eran los cipreses: filas y filas de ellos acompañando a las rosaledas y las fuentes, siguiendo diseños simples que conformaban un todo armonioso y bello.

Ella apenas podía creer que una simple residencia veraniega pudiera encerrar tanto esplendor; sin embargo, sólo tenía que recordar el resto de mansiones situadas tanto en el pueblo como alrededor del lago para comprender que su idea de comodidad era muy diferente a la de la nobleza inglesa. Y eso que no había incluído el castillo que visitara el día anterior en el inventario...

Sin poderlo evitar, la imagen del hombre rubio que había encontrado antes de la tormenta, la tarde anterior, surgió en su mente, tan nítida como si lo tuviera enfrente. Sus risueños ojos, de ese azul tan intenso, destellando con diversión; y su risa franca y profunda reverberando todavía en sus oídos.

¿Quién sería?

Madame Aloy había dicho que solamente los Ardley podían ser invitados al castillo; sin embargo, ese tipo, que más parecía un sirviente desaliñado que un miembro de los "quisquillosos" Ardley, actuaba con un desparpajo difícil de encontrar en los aristócratas. No que hubiera conocido a muchos miembros de la nobleza, claro; pero, para empezar, él no era en absoluto como Terruce, por citar un ejemplo, quien se comportaba con formalidad y distinción; sino que, hablando de modales, dejaba mucho que desear y se comportaba más bien como Etan, uno de los caballerangos más impertinentes del señor Cartwright. Bastaba recordar la manera en que la había llevado en brazos, sin su consentimiento, hasta las mismísimas puertas de la espectacular construcción y la reacción de perplejidad que tal acción había provocado en el serio hombre que parecía ser su empleado.

De no haber estado tan desconcertada y con la ropa arruinada Candy se habría enfadado, por seguro, al encontrarse en la más vergonzosa situación que hubiera enfrentado en la vida; sin embargo, para su alivio, el hombre del bigote, a quien su torpe anfitrión se había referido como "George", no había hecho ningún comentario, aparte de desearle una feliz estancia en el castillo, y se había retirado por un pasillo, bajo el pretexto de terminar de revisar la pila de documentos que sostenía con ambas manos.

George sí que parecía un aristócrata, pensó Candy ahora, al recordar el porte elegante y distinguido del hombre y su voz profunda y educada con un dejo de acento inglés: él sí parecía descendiente de los reyes de Escocia.

─Me pregunto si el afortunado caballero sabe cuánto tiempo pasa usted soñando con él ─la voz de Terruce Grandchester le hizo recobrar la conciencia para descubrir, mortificada, que una vez más había perdido el contacto con la realidad.

─¿Cuál caballero? ─preguntó ahora, genuinamente confundida; luego, sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar que, quizás, había pensado en voz alta; tal y como era su costumbre. Mortificada miró en dirección a Terruce y lo descubrió estudiándola con detenimiento. El apuesto rostro del actor más famoso de Londres se notaba divertido e intrigado también.

─Pues el que me roba su atención incluso estando ausente, señorita White ─replicó Terruce, de buen humor─. Debo confesarle que me gustaría conocer al tipo que es capaz de mantenerla soñando despierta. Dígame ¿Es norteamericano?

─No.. este... ─Candy se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido sin palabras; sin embargo, para los momentos en que pronunció esa respuesta tan confusa, Terruce ya se había alejado por otro pasillo, rumbo a una pequeña enramada que se avistaba algunos cien metros más allá. Iba casi corriendo, como persiguiendo algo o a alguien.

─¡Quédese ahí, señorita White! ─gritó entonces Terruce, que continuaba avanzando sin volverse a mirarla. Candy no supo qué hacer, porque había escuchado su tono preocupado; sin embargo, pensó que era su imaginación y decidió seguirlo. Habría corrido algunos veinte metros cuando algo llamó su atención: tirado en el suelo, en mitad del pasillo por el cual avanzaba, había un rozagante botón de rosa de un blanco níveo.

Una rosa...

Candy se detuvo, como hipnotizada, inclinándose para recoger la flor. Era una rosa hermosa, de exquisita fragancia y turgentes pétalos que todavía no abrían. Una rosa singular, muy parecida a otra que había visto el día anterior en el interior de aquel castillo.

─¿Sweet Cristanta? ─murmuró, contemplándola fascinada, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos los delicados pétalos. Recordaba perfectamente el nombre porque el chiflado de las faldas, el perro y la gaita, se lo había dicho al verla curiosear cerca del macetero situado en un rincón del salón. El extraño de hermosos ojos azules también le había contado que únicamente ese ejemplar había sobrevivido a una extraña y misteriosa plaga que atacara los rosedales días atrás y que por eso lo había mudado de lugar: para que un experto lo cuidara en tanto pasaba el peligro.

Pero ¿Qué hacía ese botón (el único vástago del único rosal superviviente de una extraña y misteriosa plaga) en mitad de un pasillo en el jardín de la Mansión Blanca?

─¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa? ─murmuró Candy, casi inaudiblemente─. ¿Y quién te ha traído?

Candy no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la respuesta porque, repentinamente, sintió que el botón de rosa le era arrebatado con violencia. Desconcertada, miró cómo Terruce arrancaba, sin piedad y de un tirón, todos los pétalos del botón y los arrojaba al aire con expresión por demás satisfecha y un destello de ironía en sus ojos oscuros. Su rostro debió reflejar todo el horror y la confusión que el incidente le produjo porque, el hijo del duque de Grandchester se aproximó a ella y, capturando su mirada, le dijo, en un tono feroz y amenazante que la hizo temblar del susto:

─Las rosas Ardley son muy venenosas, señorita White y, quien las toca, corre el riesgo de perecer. Le aconsejo que se mantenga muy lejos de ellas.

Tras ese cáustico comentario, Terruce se encaminó de vuelta a la mansión, sin molestarse en esperar por ella. Candy, todavía impresionada, se inclinó para tomar un pétalo que aún permanecía a sus pies; sin embargo, una repentina ráfaga de fresca brisa lo arrancó de sus dedos, elevándolo hacia el cielo. Y, de pronto, fue cómo si ese vuelo y esa fría brisa vespertina se llevasen toda la angustia que había sentido allá en el salón al recordar a Annie. Los aromas de la tarde inundaron su nariz, evocándole los atardeceres en Pony's Home y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que el peligro, cualquiera que fuese, se había marchado flotando, arrastrado por el viento.


End file.
